comixbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Mecha Olympics
Mecha Olympics first appeared during Writers Summer 2015, created by James Evans as a field into the Mech-Genre. Combining traditional Mech combat with the perspective of sports and corruption in the industry of said sport. Ultimately leading to the discovery of a greater giant emerging from this event. Story In 1978 a series of events have unfolded in the Imperial capital of Pluto leading to ongoing strife between the people on the politicians. The age of the industrial revolution has gone on completely on the forgotten planet. A new event would come up from this revolution of industry and the beginning of the 'Death Olympics' was born. Declared by Queen Kitsa of Pluto. Sporting champions of the world came into the Death Olympics but the main source that captured the Empires attention was the industry going on at hand. The Mechs. The ultimate form of entertainment and the future of military might. Promotions to the tournament would lead to sequences of events the would not only test the people but it would test the competitors at hand. Leading to all members part of the Plutonian Royal Empire to participate. Episodes Mecha Olympics follows a 2 saga story, the primary establishment of the Olympics and the discovery of the purpose of the event. * Episode 1: Destructive Testing * Episode 2: Begin the Mecha Olympics * Episode 3: Blasted to Atoms * Episode 4: Signature of Death - Part 1 * Episode 5: Signature of Death - Part 2 Concept and Creation Mecha Olympics was inspired by Big-O and Virtua On. The out dated technology and view of society was adapted from Sakura Wars. To keep the view open for imperial perspective and threats of foreign invaders as well as the concept to creator and creation love and affection being grasped together. Episode titles were inspired by weapons testings. 'Destructive testing' is a subtle jab at the weapons of being introduced into war with very little attention given to their uses. The message of corruption used in the field of sports felt like it wasn't tackled enough and so it is reinforced in Mecha Olympics. Budget cuts and hopes and dreams to the athletes instead of the average citizen is confronted. There was another message involving favoritism being persuade in sports but was dropped slightly. Forgotten and revival After the announcement of a change of art department, Mecha Olympics underwent a process of time and was forgotten plans to revive the series into the light have gone underway. As for the continuation it has been confirmed all the episodes have been written but not yet drawn. Mecha Olympics has been regarded as one of the many forgotten projects in Comix-Blade works as very little has been heard or mentioned about it. In January 2019, The Comic was returned into the spotlight. With the re-drawing and re-release of the 1st two episodes of the comic. Provoking interest, although limited. This has led to more information of Mecha Olympics becoming widely available. Trivia * Last Comic Book soundtrack to be composed with the 'Adopted Frigate' sound font. Category:Age of Awakening Category:Mecha Olympics Category:Comic Category:Writers Summer